


【港九/九港】枕边人

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【港九/九港】枕边人

金廷祐撑着雨伞站在雨里，看着不远处的车站门口。  
雨水在头顶把伞面砸出密密麻麻的爆响，他一动不动地注视着不断地吐出拉着行李小孩的乘客的大门，有些冷的风钻进衣领，把藏在卫衣里的肩膀变得和打着伞的手一样的冷和麻木。  
他不去想黄旭熙是不是说错了到达时间，只是一味地站在门口的雨里。  
直到门口的光亮里能依稀看到一个熟悉的身影拉着行李箱小跑着出来。他从衣袋里抽出另一只手伸了出去，感觉到肩膀因为保持下垂的状态太久而僵硬疼痛。  
稍微比他高了一点壮了一点的人站在门口左右望了望，把迎面走来的金廷祐装进眼里后露出笑容，“廷祐哥！”  
这时候金廷祐才意识到自己的嘴角也跟着上扬。  
他举高雨伞挡在快步朝他跑来的人的头顶，手臂张开来微微抬起又收回去，像平常一样问候黄旭熙来的路上辛苦了。  
被问候的人毫不吝啬地扑过来把他抱进怀里，“不辛苦，就是……座位太小了，坐了五个小时挤得我好累。”  
金廷祐抬起手拍拍黄旭熙的背，被松开后伸手拉过黄旭熙的行李箱到自己身边，慢慢往前走着，示意黄旭熙跟上自己。  
穿着单薄的高个男生被夹着雨的风一吹，也把双手揣进衣兜里，缩起身体和金廷祐挤着同一把伞。  
“学习怎么样？”金廷祐的运动鞋踩进一个水坑里，被冰凉的雨水浸湿的不适感让他皱起眉，但没有因此改变路线。  
“就那样……我好不容易能来一次，哥一见面就问我学习啊……”隔壁的脑袋刚刚还扬得挺开心，被问了一句又蔫了回去。  
“啊……对不起。”金廷祐下意识握紧了手里的伞，努力稳定住不断被风摇晃的伞身，“一时之间不知道该说什么。”  
“这种事哥为什么要道歉啦……我来拿伞吧。”  
另一只手覆上金廷祐的手，连带着他的手一起握住了伞柄。金廷祐迟迟才把手抽出来，把抵抗大风的脆弱伞柄交给黄旭熙，把被握住的手塞回衣袋里。  
身边的热度往他身上贴近过来，挨着他跌跌撞撞地走，最后抬起手臂揽着肩把他安放在怀里避免晃荡。  
金廷祐抬起头看了看黄旭熙，直到那双眼睛也看到他。  
然后笑着问：“想吃什么？我最近发现了几家很好吃的店，等一下带你去吃晚餐和夜宵。”

回到提前给黄旭熙订好的宾馆时，吃得十分满足的人同时也疲乏得动也不想动，勉勉强强梳洗一下就爬上床要睡觉。  
金廷祐擦着毛巾走出卫生间的时候，黄旭熙已经睡着了，手里还握着电视的遥控器。  
金廷祐先是轻手轻脚把遥控器从黄旭熙手里抽走，再双手提着被子往上拽到黄旭熙肩头再慢慢放下，让它盖在黄旭熙身上。将就着收拾了一下房间和行李，金廷祐松了口气，关灯躺上床，临睡之前不忘了知会舍友一声自己不回去睡了。  
关了手机，金廷祐躺在陌生的宽厚被褥里，听着身边的呼吸声闭上眼。

第二天醒来，黄旭熙已经蹲在行李箱边正在翻衣服出来穿。  
“旭熙，”金廷祐睁开眼找到那个人，用发干的嗓子含含糊糊地轻声叫他，“旭熙。”  
“哥醒啦？”黄旭熙手上拿着一套衣服，展示给金廷祐看，“这样行吗？”  
金廷祐点点头。比起衣服，他更想看清楚黄旭熙的脸。  
他想看清楚分别已久的恋人的每一寸肌肤。  
幸运的是，黄旭熙也心领神会。  
“安全套和润滑剂在……在我包里……”金廷祐抱着他，闭着眼在亲吻里提醒黄旭熙，在对方起身的时候才留恋地收回手。  
等到黄旭熙再次压上来的时候，他便圈住黄旭熙的脖子不放了，闭着眼一刻不停地贪恋着唇舌的纠缠，黄旭熙拉下他的裤子时，他把黄旭熙唇瓣用嘴唇含住，拉扯吸吮，被润滑剂蹭在身下的时候，他打开腿夹着黄旭熙的腰，舌头勾着另一头的舌尖往嘴里探。  
“哥有想我吗？”他在一片茫然里听见唯一的声音贴在他耳边，喘着气问他的爱。  
金廷祐的手指埋在黄旭熙发间，依然紧闭着眼喃喃地回答他：“每一天……每一天都想你……”他抬高臀部，抵着黄旭熙的胯下，“这里……很想旭熙……”  
爱人是受不住蛊惑的。  
金廷祐大口喘着气努力放松身体，全身心积极地接纳黄旭熙，被撑开的疼痛促使他皱着眉，期待被满足的空虚促使他更加努力地迎合黄旭熙的进入。  
久违的亲吻密密麻麻地落在他的脸上唇上，再延伸到他的身上，把他的心口砸出嘭嘭的声响。身下的顶弄撞得他的头脑发昏发胀，垂在身侧的手被黄旭熙握住捞起来，在掌心亲吻着，又被牵着到身下摸着交合的地方。  
金廷祐随着黄旭熙的动作低低地叫，指尖在晃动中摸到一片粘糊潮湿，他睁开眼，黄旭熙脸上的期待落进眼里。  
“我是你的……哥是旭熙的……嗯……”金廷祐伸手紧紧抓着黄旭熙的双手，在恋人俯下身时又捧着他的脸仔仔细细地亲吻，张开嘴去吻另一对嘴唇，“我喜欢你……一直都喜欢你，我爱你……”  
顶撞在舌尖相触的一刻戛然而止。  
黄旭熙从他的吻里逃开，垂着头亲他的脸和耳朵，“sorry……”  
还没得到高潮的人急切地吻着他，伸手握着自己的阴茎套弄。  
接着便被黄旭熙握着手腕拉开了手。  
吻从他的脖颈一路落到小腹，金廷祐的十指缠住了黄旭熙的头发，身体在被掰开大腿含住阴茎时再次绷紧。  
高潮时黄旭熙把他全都含进了嘴里，金廷祐向后用力仰着头，弓起身体被黄旭熙吸吮着，悬空的脚紧紧绷着，从齿缝里泄露出满足的喟叹。

做过爱，黄旭熙放下金廷祐在床上躺着安静地度过贤者时间，自己钻进卫生间打算好好洗个澡。  
金廷祐放空地看着白色油漆涂抹不均的墙壁，被卫生间逐渐清晰的水声拉回现实。  
房间里闷得慌，刚刚做过后身上都是黏黏腻腻的。金廷祐想了想，把润滑剂拿在手里，也下床往卫生间走。  
模糊的玻璃门后能看见人影正在往头上冲水。金廷祐走近了些，看见水珠从还留着隐隐约约的抓痕的光裸脊背往下淌，再流进股沟里。  
没注意到金廷祐进来的黄旭熙转过身来被吓了一跳，看清是金廷祐后松了口气，把手上的花洒递过去，“哥要洗澡？”  
金廷祐愣了一下，抬手挡了挡，“不是，你洗吧。”  
他看着光裸的脊背再次出现在眼前，伸手在湿漉漉的肌肤上抚摸，又往前贴近上去，一下下地亲吻着肩膀，连带着被一起淋得湿透。  
黄旭熙已经调小了花洒的水，把它架在上方，空出双手覆盖在金廷祐紧紧贴着他身体的手上。  
金廷祐抽出一只手把润滑剂拿过来，倒在手上就急忙探到黄旭熙身下扩张。他伏在湿漉漉的脊背上喘着气，在亲吻里听到黄旭熙压低了的小声呻吟。  
差不多做好了准备，他扣着黄旭熙的腰向后稍微拉了拉，等黄旭熙双手撑着墙壁时，扶着阴茎慢慢插了进去。  
温热的水流浇在黄旭熙的头顶、脖颈、肩膀，也落在金廷祐的胸前和手臂。  
都还是他的，一切都。  
他伏下身紧紧抱着黄旭熙，被绞紧的时候张开嘴咬在宽却瘦削的肩上，手伸到前面抚慰黄旭熙的阴茎，最后紧紧顶着臀部射了出来。

结束了第二场性事让两个人都疲乏不少，金廷祐抓过花洒给黄旭熙照着头和身体冲洗一遍，特别注意着清理了身体里自己的东西，也给自己简单冲洗再洗漱一下又钻回床上。  
黄旭熙动作比他慢了一点，脖子上挂着毛巾头发滴着水走出来时，金廷祐正躺在床上看着手机。  
察觉到身边的床铺凹陷下去，金廷祐依然翻着手里的外卖列表，身后湿漉漉的脑袋就凑过来，问他在看什么。  
“点外卖。”金廷祐原本专心致志地盯着手机屏幕，突然想起抽出一丝精神来关照黄旭煕，“想吃什么？”  
身后翻动了两下，“不知道,哥看着点吧。”  
“哦，好的。”金廷祐理所当然地回到刚刚的纠结里去，“其实我想吃……这里好像没有。”  
“我以后学做饭吧，哥想吃什么就能做什么。”  
金廷祐停下手慢了两拍，像是在消化黄旭煕的话。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“我说以后住在一起之后，”湿漉漉的脑袋和毛巾又贴在金廷祐的背上，手臂隔着被子搭在他的腰上，“我就学着做饭吧，可以想吃什么吃什么。”  
金廷祐安静了好一会，身后的人晃晃他，“哥？睡着了吗？”  
“没有，”金廷祐收起手机，转过身抵着湿漉漉的额头。  
“那我也一起学，一起住的时候可以一起做饭。”  
—END—


End file.
